His Death and the Blood to be rePaid
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: Two ANBU kill a man from another country. Now their Hokage wants reveng and tells Tsunade that somebody has to die. So... what happens when he choses Tenten to be the sacrifice? SumIN SIDE R&R we hope you enjoyed chapter5! BUHAHAHAHAH!
1. His Death

**His Death and the Blood to be rePaid**

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#1**

**His Death

* * *

**

"Get him!" cried an ANBU who was injured

"You're not going to get away!" screamed the partner of the injured ANBU

It was a cold rainy night in Konoha. And about a dozen or so ANBU members were out and about looking for a ninja that had crossed over to their territory without permission from another country. They had tried to capture the man, to find out his reason for this, but the man had attacked, and killed three ANBU, so now he was dangerous. And they still didn't know from which country he was from.

The ANBU had been trying to track him down for about three hours or so. And it was now that they finally found him. He had attacked his finder, who was the first ANBU to cry out. And his partner was now chasing him.

The man found himself in a clearing, looking from side to side; he had only a fewseconds to spare, before those ninja found him. What was curious about this particular clearing was the fact that there were some kunai on the floor, and hidden behind quit a few bushes… were some dummies with some kunai's right in the dead center.

He decided that the kunai would do him some good. So he grabbed some, then, out of nowhere, a giant shuriken shuting star swirled by, chopping off his right hand.

"AAAHHH!" the ninja screamed in pain, with his left hand, dropping the kunai, he clutched his right wrist, staring at his handless arm.

"Look's like we've finally found you" said a voice from behind, the ninja turned around to find two ANBU in front of him. He could not tell of their features, since it was hidden behind masks, but it was obvious that one of them was female.

"If you surrender now, there might still be chance that you will get your hand back, but that has to be decided within 100 seconds" said the female ANBU with much authority in her voice.

"Never!" the ninja said "As long as I am still alive, I will never turn myself in!" the ninja stood proudly, revealing his headband.

'_Ninja from Hidden in Snow' _both ANBU thought.

"And as long as I have my headband on, I will not let myself die by your hands" he was preparing to attack.

Both ANBU also got their weapons. The ninja jumped at them, making three more clones of himself, and attacking, two for each ANBU. But there was a reason that those to had ANBU masks, and that Hidden in Snow ninja did not.

These two had been resting while the hot pursuit started, so they were full of energy when they saw him run past, and knew it was up to them to capture him... dead or alive.

The female ANBU was very fine at using needles, and sending thousand down on the ninja was a peace of cake.

In one swift movement, the female ANBU sent four giant red parasols into the sky, and did a few hand signals.

'_Shinobi Art Jyoro-Senbon! "Its raining Needles from Heaven!" (AN: Volume #7, page81 for more information)_

All four of the parasols started twirling, and out of them senbon needles started shooting out in all directions, the female ANBU used her chakra to point them, all, towards the ninja.

But this ninja was quite skilled with a Japanese sword, and in one swift movement, was able to send theflying senbonback, but of course, some of them got him, but at least he had been able to deflect them none the less.

Both ANBU jumped away from the senbon that came back. The male ANBU started attacking with many things, and the female kept on using senbon needles.

'_This ninja is very strong' _thought the female ANBU

'_Let's see how long he can last against two ANBU' _thought the male ANBU.

So just like every unfair battle, those that had more on their side, won. And there was no exception on this battle. Both ANBU had been able to wound the ninja very badly, to the point were he was coughing out blood. But he was determined. He was 'not' going to die… but that's not what fate had in store for this ninja…

He lost his footing, and the male ANBU used this opportunity to pin him to a large tree with his own katana. Japanese Sword

Both ANBU had deep wounds, which would most likely make scares. But the ninja from the Village of Snow, was in mortal pain, and with fatal wounds all over, blood was coming from out of his mouth, missing hisright hand, deep wounds all over, and blood, that's all he was now… flowing blood.

He knew he was going to die, fate had this planed for him, and he would not be able to escape.

"B-by the time my v-village hears a-about this…"

"You will be dead" finished the male ANBU, he summoned out a sword that he was planning on using to finish off the ninja, giving the final blow.

'_His eyes… they have… determination, no fear' _the female ANBU thought, then looked down sadly _'and no regrets'_

She looked at her male counter part, and knew that he was also looking at his eyes, she could just tell, it was a feeling.

"Ninjas like you, are not easily found" said the male ANBU.

And in the blink of an eye, the ANBU ran forward, sword clutched in his hand, pointing towards the ninja's heart. He looked into the eyes of his enemy.

**KLING!**

The female ANBU did not turn her head away. This was the end of a man who lived full out. (AN: BTW Kakashi said that in Volume #4, page: Right before Sasuke comes back to life) He had been a very worthy opponent.

The ANBU saw the look of eternal pain, and saw the light leave his eyes, the man died… with a small smile on his face.

Both ANBU looked upon the ninja, and then heard a rustling noise, and out of nowhere a man popped out from behind a tree, completely lost.

"GASP! Oh Kami-Sama!" the man practically screamed, looking at the pined to a tree ninja.

Within seconds, ANBU were everywhere, also shocked at the site before them… but hey, you can't tell because of their masks.

"Is that him?" asked the voice of Tsunade coming from behind the ANBU who made way for her, she walked up to examine the fallen ninja, and his eyes were still open. With tender hands, Tsunade closed both his eyes shut. And looked towards the two mostly injured ANBU.

"He refused to come quietly didn't he" Tsunade said, turning her head away from the two nods of the ANBU.

"He had determination in his eyes, no fear" said the female ANBU, Tsunade turned to them "And no regret anywhere in his eyes, he lived is life full to the end" she finished.

Tsunade seemed quit shocked at her words, and looking at the ninja again, and saying in a low voice "Ninja like that are not easily found" but of course, they all heard her, some snickered. Suddenly they all felt a very pissed of and angry aura. They turned to look at the man who was glairing daggers at the ANBU that snickered.

"H-How D-Dare Y-you!" he was so mad, he couldn't speak properly.

"Sir?" Tsunade asked getting close to the man; many of the ANBU were prepared to protect their Hokage.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BEST NINJA!" Tsunade jumped back, the male and female ANBU jumped in front of her.

"What?" Tsunade had not expected this at all.

"Who are you?" the female ANBU demanded

"I am theTakeuma of the Village Hidden in the Snow, I came here with a few of my best ninja" he looked at the dead man who was pined against the tree "He was my best, and now you have taken his life!" theTakeuma stood higher "If we do not get our revenged for his death, than there will be war between our to great nations" the eyes of every ANBU went wide, and looking at Tsunade's face said how they all had their faces. Pure and total shock.

"W-what?" Tsunade didn't know what to make of this.

"But, our nations are allies, ifwe lose you, we will sourly lose the war that we are going thru with the Sound Village!" the female ANBU stated.

"I don't care, you have spilled the blood of my best man, now there must be blood to repay, and it will be done just has you have done to him" theTakeuma of the Snow Village stated pointing a finger at the ninja.

"What, you want our lives?" the male ANBU stated.

"In my country, if one ninja is murdered without even being on a mission, in that country, their Hokage" he said looking at Tsunade "must chose somebody worthy, in the same stature as he was" he looked at his fallen comrade. He was going to get revenge for his death.

"If you do not give us somebody, than war is upon you. But if you give us somebody, that is willing to die for their nation, we will stay allies"

"HonorableTakeuma of the Village Hidden in the Snow" Tsunade said, moving across the ANBU to stand face to face with the other Hokage "I would like to ask you more questions, but this is not the time nor place to do so, please come to the tower, eat and rest, then we will talk more about this of witch you speak" this was not a question, it was an order. The Hokage nodded understanding, but then looked at the ninja.

"We shall clean him up for you" said Tsunade, the Hokage nodded once again, and followed her to the tower.

They didn't get a chance to talk, as soon as they arrived, theTakeuma fell to the floor, he had a high fever. They called in some Medic Nin to watch over him. Tsunade sent some ANBU to look for and bring the ninja witch the Hokage said came with him.

Two days had passed. Everyone had found out about the Ninja of Hidden in Snow, about theTakeuma also being there. In no time, the other Shinobi that had come with theTakeuma presented themselves.

Everybody also knew about the blood that would have to be shed to avoid war.

**TBC...**

* * *

Authors Notes: 

THERE! YA HAPPY? WE HAVE FOUND A NEW NAME FOR THE LEADER OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE SNOW!

Takeuma.

stilts (_takeuma. All Winter_). The toy; lit. bamboo horse.

We think that we like to suffer. Anyways, after deciding that this story was to long for a one shot ( the moment it is 22 pages long) we've decided that its going to be a short story of mostlicky 3 or 4 pages long.

**REVIEW AND TELL US IF YOU CRYED AND IN WHAT PART!**


	2. The Blood To Be Repaid

**His Death and the Blood to be rePaid**

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#2**

**The Blood To Be Repaid, ****

* * *

**

Hyuga Neji knew all to well this story. It had happened to his father when he was only four years old. He had grown a grudge against the main house for letting that happen. When he and his team heard about this, Neji found himself training to keep is mind busy. He only trained with his teammate Tenten. She understood why he was like this, haven been told the story, and respected his wishes to train a lot more.

What would Neji do without Tenten?

She was always there for him. Whenever he got mad, he would lose all of his anger on fighting her, and she could withstand it. She saw it as harsh training. He saw it, as a way to lose the steam.

Two days after the news was out, Master Gai called his students to their usual training grounds. He wasn't surprised to see Neji first, and then Tenten and Lee came together. Master Gai and Lee giving the 'thumbs-up'

"Listen up, I have a new training that will help all of us, except Lee, in the Taijutsu area" Master Gai said very happy

"Sorry Master Gai, but I'm not very interested, I'm happy with what I can do, and I'm not very fond of hand-to-hand combats" Tenten said.

"B-b-b-b-but my youthful flower!" Master Gai said, totally heart broken that his young female youthful Kunoichi of a flower refusing to do the new training to improve.

"I agree with Tenten, I already have my techniques, besides, Taijutsu is Lee's field of work, he should be proud that nobody can do what he can, and you should be proud that it was you who tought him Master Gai" Neji said in monotone.

"Why! Neji is absolutely correct!"

'_Gotcha' _Neji thought with his back to everyone. (AN: if you have Volume#2, look at the part where Tazuna practically forces them to protect him, we hope you get what we mean. Anyways Neji is like that now)

Tenten couldn't help but smirk.

"Very well then, since you put it that way Neji" Master Gai said in a...Err... Well a weird voice. "Tenten, before you start training with Neji, it has been a while since I've seen you're throwing, and I don't want that skill of yours to leave, throw a hundred Kunai at a hundred targets, then you can star training with Neji"

"OK" Tenten said getting into position… out of nowhere, newly sown dummies came out, moving from side to side, up and down.Tenten hitting bulls-eye every time. While Tenten was doing this and Master Gai observed. Lee walked over to Neji. "Neji, please spar with me until Tenten finishes! Then I'll finally beat you!" Lee said very determinedly.

"OK" was the simple reply that Neji gave him, if he said no, Lee would bother him until Tenten finished.

Lee stepped ten feet way from Neji, and a few seconds later attacked.

**WITH TSUNADE AND THE TAKEUMA**.

"What were you doing in our country?" Tsunade asked.

TheTakeuma of the Snow village finally recovered of his sickness, and was looking much better than before. Now he was wearing proud looking cloths. They were drinking tea in a white room, with a large window that was an entire wall, looking out to Konoha, and since they were on the very last floor, they could see it all.

"I came to look for some families that are from our village, they were on missions and they never came back… one of them was my eldest brother"

"Is that why you came personally?"

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry for not informing you, but we had been searching for them for a few years now, and informing you, well they might of found out, we wanted to be quiet" his face went hard "But after… many of you're ninja attacked us-"

"What ninja?" Tsunade interrupted "I never sent any ninja to look for and attack you, as you know, I didn't even know you where here until you announced yourself"

"They had the Hitai-Ate Leave Headband" theTakeuma glared daggers at Tsunade.

"I did not send anyone to kill you!" Tsunade yelled standing up, Shizune and many ANBU ran in. "Tsunade-Sama!"

"War is upon you Hokage of Leaf" He said taking a sip of his green tea. He stared at it, drank the rest, and stood up walking towards the door. "Come" they followed him. He was walking around Konoha, not saying a word, Tsunade next to him. Shizune behind her and many ANBU following from hidden, high and low places.

He started walking towards the forest, in the area were he found his dead comrade two days ago.

**TEAM GAI**

Tenten had just finished throwing one hundred kunai atat one hundred targets, and Master Gai was saying something to her, but she wasn't paying attention. Looked towards her two teammates, Neji and Lee.

Of course, Lee was knocked out on the floor. At least, this time, Neji had the sense to drag him under a tree.

"Are you ready to train?" Neji asked Tenten standing up from his meditating position. Tenten smiled. "Yup" and they got in place. They heard MasterGai start wailing at his knocked out student, Neji and Tenten knew to start then and there, so they wouldn't have to listen to him.

Tenten performed many of her hand-seals, and started sending weapons at Neji, who was able to deflect them all. Tenten decided to start of by using her Rising Twin Dragons, and used it to attack Neji, who was able to block it with his Kaiten. Once Tenten ran out of weapons, and after she used her chakra strings to bring back into the air the weapons, and after it failed, she summoned up to large swords, one Chinese one Japanese. She was going to attack Neji head on first.

Neji decided to use 64 Hands of Hakke, to block all of the attacks. And it actually worked. The two didn't realize the crowed that had appeared out of nowhere, watching them closely.

"Hey, Neji, how about we try Taijutsu?" Tenten asked, it would be the first time they used Taijutsu in their training, and it would be good for the both of them. Neji was thinking about it.

"Sure why not"

Tenten dropped all of her scrolls, and got into a fighting style. And so did Neji. Tenten flew towards Neji at a high speed, she would have to watch it, Neji could use Gentle Fist at any given moment.

They started punching and kicking each other, blocking and getting it. Neji couldn't find any moment to perform Gentle Fist on Tenten, she wasn't letting him. (AN: We recommend that you watch the move The Matrix, when Neo fights the big dude in the Japanese place, that's what it looks like)

Neji finally found a split second to use Gentle Fist, even Tenten saw it, and cursed out loud. Neji smirked, and decided to not disappoint her by using Gentle Fist; he was able to knock her to the ground. She got up, but that was enough time for him to use his64 Hands of Hakke.

Neji attacked the stunned girl. There was a reason as to why he was called a 'genius', Tenten tried to escape, but Neji didn't let her.

Just before he was going to attack they heard a voice.

"She's perfect!"

Neji stopped, and turned his head to look at the intruder, and was shocked to see him standing next to Tsunade-Sama, with Shizune in the background. Then Neji sensed a few more people… ANBU no doubt about it.

Tenten, on the ground, was also looking at the crazed man.

"May I help you?" asked Master Gai in a serious voice, Lee was back to life. He walked over to Tenten and helped her up.

"Yes" the man walked up to Master Gai, and looked him straight in the eye "What is the name of that girl?" he was pointing at Tenten

"Tenten" He answered "What do you want with her?" Master Gai had a demanding voice, which offended the man, the man stood taller, and his bald head shining in the light.

"How dare you give that tone of voice to a superior!" he turned to Tsunade "You really must teach your ninja about manners" Tsunade glared at him.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, standing next to Master Gai, the man stared at him, and spoke not able to look into Neji's white eyes.

"I am theTakeuma of the Village Hidden in the Snow" this statement maid Master Gai and his team tumble in shock.

"Yes I am" he said, proud at the look they had. All of their faces, after the initial shock, hardened, they knew that he was the man that said that somebody of their country had to die... that or war.

"What do you want with Tenten" it wasn't a question anymore, it was an order. They saw that theTakeuma was going to say something rude back, but decided otherwise. And simply said: "She will be the sacrifice, either you give her to me, or there shall be war amongst our great nations"

All of their eyes widened, Shizune let out a gasp of shock, Tsunade lost her composure, Neji's eyes widened, Master Gai's face held pure shock in them, and his folded arms unfolded and now hung by his side, Lee was still holding Tenten, who was speechless, Lee clutched Tenten's shoulder tighter, not willing to let go.

No partner of his was going to be a sacrifice.

"Let's talk about this in your office Tsunade-san ne?" The short fat aging Hokage suggested. Shaking with rage, Tsunade nodded. She looked at Maito Gai, "Come and bring your team" they started to walk towards her office. Many people watching with curiosity.

**THE ROOM WHERE TSUNADE AND THE HOKAGE DUDE WERE IN EARLIER**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Tsunade was pissed. In one side of the room, were many ANBU, Maito Gai and his team. He was standing behind the three, both of his hands on Tenten's shoulders. Neji on her left, and Lee on her right. Next to Tsunade was Shizune. And behind her, but to the side of the giant glass windows, were Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma. You can never be too safe. Especially when one of the genin's was chosen to be sacrificed to rid of the anger that the Snow village was feeling.

And on the other side, right opposite from Tsunade, sat the quiet Takeuma, drinking some more green tea quietly. His ninja behind him.

"I have already made my decision Tsunade-san" he said calmly taking a drink of his green tea.

"I DON'T CARE! YOU CAN'T… I WONT ALLOW YOU TO TAKE TENTEN!"

"And why not? Do you wish there to be war?" the man looked at her seriously.

"NO!"

"Than what-"

"She's only 13 years old! For Kami-Sama's sake, she's still a genin!"

TheTakeuma cocked an eyebrow; many of the ninja behind him had weird looks.

"Shouldn't a 13 year old be at least a Chunin by now?"

"Yeah, but I didn't pass, so what?" Tenten spoke up, everybody turned to look at her, and the Hokage stared at her before saying.

"You are a failure, knowing that; wouldn't you want to stop being a failure and do something for this country? And since you are a failure, that is the only thing you'll ever be able to do" theTakeuma said, evil lurking behind his every word.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Neji, Lee and Gai all said at the same time, glaring daggers at the Hokage, Lee looked at Tenten; those words had gotten to her, and hard.

A big fight started, even Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma were in it. Tsunade was screaming at the top of her lungs, and Shizune not far behind her.

The man was fighting back, and so were three of his ninja.

'_If I die, I can save Konoha from an unnecessary war… with what's happening with Orochimaru and all' _Tenten looked at everyone, everything went silent, she couldn't hear a single thing, yet, she could see their mouths moving. Everything started going slow. Tenten looked at all of the ninja from Snow, and lastly, at the Takeuma.

Two ANBU had killed a ninja from Snow, now theirTakeuma wanted somebody from Konoha to die, the exact same way he had… and Tenten had no idea how that happened. He chose her to be the sacrifice… either she went or that meant another war.

Right before Tenten's eyes, her hopes and dreams fell. Konoha wasn't going to suffer more thanwhat they were already suffering.

She remembered when that Uchiha Sasuke left... the looks of pure sadness on Naruto and Sakura's face… many people will have those faces if she let that war happen.

"I'll go" at those two terrifying words, everybody shut up, and turned to her. They just popped out of her mouth, and now there was no turning back. It hurt to see their faces like that, seeing Tsunade, Master Gai, Neji and Lee… they all had the same face, she looked away. Her hands fistsat her side. She looked at the Takeuma, and walked next to Tsunade, still looking at him.

"We have enough to worry about with Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke" she looked hard at the man "I'll go because I don't want our great nations, wonderful allies, to become enemies, and start a war… I don't want that" Tenten looked down "I-if this is the only way to save people… from losing loved ones" Tenten looked up with a determined look in her eyes "Then I'll go"

"B-But Tenten" Master Gai said, out of breath and shocked. Lee and Neji were shocked into silence.

Tenten turned to them, a sad expression on her face. "I have to, I can't let people suffer"

"But people will suffer" Lee said, running up to Tenten, and shaking her "If you die, people will suffer, your friends, us!" Lee was frantic.

"But not my family" everybody gasped.

"I have no family to fight for me… but I have the best friends in the world. And I can't allow you to fight in an unnecessary war" Tenten's hands were on Lee's arms.

"Tenten, please, don't do this!" Lee couldn't help it, he started crying. He hugged Tenten to him. She had been like an older sister to him. Yeah so maybe she always said that he would never beat Neji, but those words drove him to prove her wrong, and he had become much stronger because of that.

Neji was still silent. Horrified. Traumatized by everything. It was happening again, everything… he was going to lose somebody he loved dearly… he knew he wouldn't be able to live if this happened.

"We will be leaving today" theTakeuma said, he was at the door. His men already outside.

Everything happened to fast for them. Tenten hugged Lee, Neji and Master Gai, bowed, and hugged Tsunade-Sama and Shizune. She had nothing to take with her, only her scrolls, but since she was going to die, that was all she probably needed. One of the ninja hand-cuffed her. The handcuffs had a rope tied around the middle.

**NEJI'S POV...**

This was too fast… to fast.

Neji was fighting with himself, and cursing at the god for this. She couldn't leave him! she was what manly kept him sain from everything else. She couldn't leave him...why?..._'Because I love her' _Neji repeated that over and over again in his mind. _'Don't leave me Tenten!' _He felt stupid and selfish (AN: God, we do NOT know who to spell that, HELP!) But he didn't give a damn, Tenten wasn't leaving... him.

And yet, he could do nothing but watch in silence as his one true love..._'Tenten' _was leaving. He was going to walk as close to her as he could.

**NORMAL POV...**

Master Gai, Lee and Neji were walking right behind them, as they walked towards the large gates. Many people were making way, looking at this. By the time the news got to Ichiraku, were the rest of our heroes (as in Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shika-boy and Choji)are at, people were running to see.

"Hey! What's all the commotion about?" asked the owner of the Ichiraku, and Naruto's special friend.

"Remember two days ago, aTakeuma came saying that someone from Konoha had to die, to avenge a Shinobi from their country?" said a mere child ofseven years old. The owner stared at him.

"You mean the man that said either that or let there be war among our great nations?" the owner said, the boy nodded. "So?"

"He chose the person!" the boy said "Some girl" He looked at Naruto and his friends, "She's about a year older than you guys. He said it was either her life, or the life of Konoha, and she chose to give up her life!" the boy pointed towards the right, were many people were gathering "And his taking her away today, they should be coming around the corner any moment now" and with that, the boy ran off.

"That poor girl" Sakura exclaimed. She couldn't believe this. The girl was only a year older? That's terrible.

"I'd hate to be her" Ino said, taking a sip of her tea, she was looking at the crowd

"How can you say that?" Naruto stood up. "For all we know, she could be one of 'our' friends! And I want to make sure it's not" and with that, Naruto ran off in the direction in which the little boy ran to.

The others didn't know if they wanted to follow, but then they would have to pay.

Sigh "Go ahead. The kids already got a tap with me, I'll just put your guises into his" said the owner of Ichiraku.

"Thanks!" they all said at the same time, and ran off to follow Naruto.

"Where is he?" Sakura said looking from side to side. Sakura could hear Kiba calling to his lost dog.They all had to squeeze through many people, crashing here and there, until finally they saw his hair and ran towards it.

"There you are, next time how bout you wait for us!" Ino exclaimed, Shikamaru and Choji tried to calm her down, while trying to breath.

"That was sooo troublesome"Shikamaru whipped the sweat off of his abnormally large forehead "I bet we've never seen the girl"

"That's not true" Naruto said in a low voice, he looked at them, with shocked eyes, he pointed to the street.

"GASP!"

"It can't be!"

Quit a few of those rung out, but were too lazy to write 'em all. Walking in the front, with her hands tied behind her, was none other than Tenten, behind her, an old fat bald man on his white horse. And a few other men behind him also in horses. Those horses were huge.

"Hey is that Master Kakashi?" Sakura said pointing to the people walking behind the large horses. And sure enough, Kakashi was there, next to Kurenai, and Asuma, in front of them was Tsunade-Sama, and next to here was Master Gai, Lee and Neji.

"Hey Unibrow was crying" Naruto said pointing towards Lee, Sakura was about to beat Naruto up, when what Naruto said clicked into her mind, she looked, and sure enough, his face was all red.

"Even their creepy teacher"Kiba said in a hushed voice. He was holding a scared Akamaru in his arms.

"Neji-nee-san?" Hinata was looking at her cousin, and without thinking, she ran into the street, and started walking next to Neji.

"Should we go too?" Ino said, but just as she said that, Tenten passed right in front of them, she looked at them, and sent them a sad smile. Then she passed by. They had to look up to see the fat Takeuma.

"Hey Master Asuma is calling us" Choji said noticing his Master. Ino and Shikamaru looked, and sure enough, Master Asuma was waving at them to come. The three of them without hesitation walked towards their master, even with many people looking at them as if they were crazy.

"Well I guess we should go with our Sensei also" Shino said, he and Kiba started walking towards their sensei.

"Com on Naruto, Tenten needs us also" Sakura said, grabbing his arm, and running towards Master Kakashi. Many people started following a suit but not next to the Jonins, but behind them.

There were people crying.

This kind of pisses off the Jonins, and Chunins. They shouldn't be mourning, she was giving up her life for them, they should treat her as a hero that is saving Konoha.

Kakashi, in a low voice, told his two students about what happened. Kurenai did the same, and so did Asuma.

Naruto looked behind him, and saw the big crowed. Then he looked in front and saw Maito Gai, Lee, Neji and Hinata, who was holding Neji's hand.

"Sakura, let's go next to Neji and Lee, they need our support" Sakura nodded, and the two started walking faster to catch up. Sakura stood next to Lee, he didn't seem to notice her, so she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Oh!" Lee looked at her "Sakura-"

"It's ok Lee" was all Sakura said in a sweet voice. He still gave her the creeps, but he needed friends at the moment.

"Thank you" Lee looked down, and in front of him, Sakura just nodded.

Naruto got in between Neji and Lee. Neji hadn't expected him to come. Naruto just smiled encouragingly. Hey, what are friends for?

For Tenten, the walk seemed endless, but time was not on her favor, the great gates... every second became bigger and bigger, until finally, the gats were right before here. Then Tenten was aware of the tears that went down her face.

She couldn't take it anymore. It just hit what was going to happen. She knew she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it… unless she wanted Konoha to be in war. Damn Orochimaru. Damn this Takeuma.

"Tsunade" roared the voice of theTakeuma "I expect that by the time we are ready to receive _his _body back, he will be treated carefully and respectfully" Nobody said anything, theTakeuma never looked back. The gates were open now, and they were starting to cross under it.

Tenten didn't… she couldn't look back as she crossed the gates.

The Jonin's stopped walking as the gates were right before them. They couldn't go with them.

Neji's heart was breaking, he couldn't find anyway to save her, and now she was saving him… and everyone else. He couldn't help the tear that fell. He looked next to him, and saw Hinata try her best to not cry, but she was doing a miserable job, her face was all red now.

Everybody was realizing that this wasn't a dream… this was real, and they were about to lose a very strong Kunoichi, onewho had many hopes and dreams, and now they were never going to be fulfilled.

Tsunade lost control, and started crying, Asuma was next toshe and her grabbed his arm, and to his horror, started crying on him. But he calmed down, it wasn't everyday that someone confesses that you're their hero, and that their reason for fighting, was to become just as good as them. And then suddenly that person has to die.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, never really knew Tenten all that well. They never knew her last name or how she came to be here. She was a total mystery to them.

But to Hinata, Shino and Kiba, they knew here slightly more than the rest. They were always there when they, unfortunately, met up with Neji and his team… Lee and Tenten. And sadly, they had run into them quit a few times. Neji always being cruel, Lee not knowing what to do, and Tenten, in some way or the other, trying to help Hinata, by trying to make Neji want to leave or go train… something like that. But never the less, she tried

Everybody was now freely crying, and they weren't hiding it. The ANBU had to close the gates.

Naruto saw Konohamaru and his friends next to him, they were also crying, but then they turned their head away, and Naruto remembered what Master Kakashi told him in the land of Waves, when Zabuza died.

"Konohamaru!" they all looked at him, Naruto was crying "Don't look away!" they were shocked,but kept on looking at their backs. Naruto didn't know if he could say the other part… he didn't know if she lived full out, Lee had told him, while protecting Sakura, that everyone had dreams, even Neji and Tenten. And that he respected their dreams, and knew they would come true. Lee told him thatthanks to him (Naruto) Neji's dream came true, and now, the only person was missing was Tenten's dream to come true.

Naruto didn't know what her dream was… and now he was too terrified to ask.

The depression was too big, especially when the gates started to close. They couldn't see them anymore; they were now deep in the forest.

BANG! 

CLANG!

BANG!

With that, the Gate's closed behind those of the other Village, and in front of Konoha. The Gate's closed, shut, and so was her future… Tenten's future.

**TBC...**

* * *

Authors Notes:

Pluki-Kun:DAMMNIT THOSE TWO REVIEWS TOTALLY MESSED US UP! I DON'T CARE IF THE HOKAGE OF THE SNOW AINT CALLED HOKAGE! I DIDN'T CREAT NARUTO, I WOULDN'T KNOW THE FACTS!

Cliff Hanger: Wow! stay away. Anyways, I'm greatfull for the reviews! AND ANY ADVICE IS ALWAYS WELCOMED! And if anyone DOES know what he would be called... REVIEW US TELLING US! And not to worry, we will fix the errors of chap#1.

Hey, Hey can anyone guess were we got the "And The Blood To Be Repaid" from


	3. And the Winner IS: Kratos Wilder!

**His Death and the Blood to be rePaid **

**By: Cliff Hanger the Magnificent and Pluki-Kun the Brave! **

**Chapter#3 **

**And the Winner is: Kratos Wilder! **

**

* * *

**

**10 HOURS LATER. DEEP IN THE FOREST **

They had been walking for ten hours straight. It had been morning when Tenten had been in Konoha, but since she had been training, she had lost track of time, so now, she had no idea what time it was. But did it really matter?...no

Tenten started to stumble, and then, it started to rain.

"My Lord, we should stop and make a camp, we do not want you to get a fever" said the ninja next to the Takeuma. The Takeuma nodded. And just as they were about to stop, an arrow came flying, and hit the ninja that was next to the Takeuma. He fell to the ground, dead. With an arrow stuck in his heart.

Everybody started panicking.

"Get the Takeuma away"

More arrows came. And Tenten was not about to let the Takeuma die. He turned around, and took long strides towards the fallen ninja, and grabbed his Japanese Sword, and in one swift movement, all of the arrows fell to the ground cut in half. Her hands were still tied together.

"Get him away! I can't have him die now!" Tenten said. The ninja nodded, and took the Takeuma to a safer area.

About six ninja came, all surrounding Tenten, good thing Tenten still had her scrolls with her. The ninja knew that she had something up her sleeve, and they weren't about to let her use it. They started attacking, slicing at her, Tenten received many deep wounds.

She found a split second, and used t he Rising Twin Dragons technique. Shooting every weapon she had at the fatal points in every ninja. She was going to end this quickly. Some of them were able to dodge her attack, and some were not, so they died, and now only one was left… but Tenten didn't know that. And letting your guard down was something Tenten should not have done.

"**AAAAHH DIE!" **

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!" **

The ninja that lived used a sword, and sliced her back, on big long gash from her left shoulder to her right hip. Tenten's scream was heard by the Takeuma.

"No she cannot die! Go and get her!" the Takeuma ordered, they all left, except for two.

By the time they got to the battle area, they saw many men on the floor with weapons stuck in them, and then far of to the side, was Tenten. And they got there for the grand finale.

Tenten used a sword that was right in front of her, and waved it around behind her, chopping the mans head off. Tenten dropped the weapon, and tried her best to stand up, but the wound on her back was unbearable.

"I see you managed to survive"

Tenten looked at them and smirked "I don't plan on dying just yet" some blood started coming out of her mouth "There will NOT be war amongst our nations, I swear it" Tenten started walking in their direction. Then it started to rain, heavily.

They got all of the horses, and burnt the corps of their fallen Ninja.

"Your all wounded… I guess _it _will happen once all of your wounds are healed" said the Takeuma observing her wounds. They didn't have any medicine for her; the only had rags and water to clean out her wounds.

"I don't understand" Tenten said looking into the eyes of the Takeuma. He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Higashi was healthy…" he looked down at his hand, then looked back up, into Tenten's eyes "And you will be healthy too" Tenten didn't expect that. But said nothing more. They gave her food, water, and a blanket. That night, Tenten didn't sleep; she looked at the starts above. Until sleep over took her, and she fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY IN KONOHA **

"I can't believe Tenten…" Sakura couldn't bring herself to say it. She was walking towards Tsunade's office; she had a special mission for her. When she got to the door, she didn't even need to knock, Tsunade called her in.

"I'm going straight to the point Sakura" Tsunade put down all of her paper work, and looked Sakura in the eye "And this will hurt" Tsunade's eyes held pain "I need you to close and clean the body of that Snow Shinobi, and buy him traditional Konoha robes for the dead"

"W-what?" Sakura hadn't expected this.

"Sakura" Tsunade closed her eyes "A messenger will come from the land of Snow… when he comes, I'm afraid that you will all, especially Gai and his team, suffer"

"Huh? I don't understand"

"Sakura" Tsunade looked at her, a tear sliding down her face, Sakura watch in shocked silence. "When that messenger comes, it will mean that they have taken their revenge" Sakura's eyes went wide. "And we will do a trade of bodies"

Sakura was speechless.

"Please clean him up, as if he were once a king Sakura, so that when we receive Tenten, she will look as if she was once a queen" Tsunade turned her chair around, her back to Sakura "And that is an order, now go"

Sakura bowed, and walked out thru the doors. Still thinking about her… mission.

She knew she had too, for Lee's, Neji's and Maito Gai's sake, she had to.

**BACK TO TENTEN, THEY ARE CLOSE TO THE END OF THE FOREST. **

"We are near the end of the forest" stated Tenten, they looked at her and nodded.

Tenten had been given the horse of the man who died in the forest, if she walked, her wounds would open. They wanted her alive.

They came along a ranch, the man there seemed to recognize the Takeuma, bowed, and said he would give them back their horses and carriage in just a moment. They went inside his house, and the wife and three daughters of the man started to treat Tenten's wounds. By the time they were done, the rightful horses of the Takeuma were ready to go. When Tenten walked through the doors, she was shocked to see the most gigantic horses, all white, two of which were strapped to a carriage that the Takeuma was at the moment mounting. They made Tenten go in the carriage with him.

The ride was dull and boring. It had been three days now. Tenten looked like a mummy with all of the bandages around her, and some on her face. Tenten didn't care, she just looked outside. She saw how it went from green to brown to many colors, and then a dark brown. Everything was dead.

Tenten looked at the Takeuma, he was also looking outside, but with a fond smile on his face, and turning to her, still smiling said: "Beautiful isn't it? We should be getting there in about an hour or two"

Tenten nodded, and looked back outside, she Saw Mountains, and above them, snow. Finally two hours later, they carriage started going on some bumps, and Tenten heard people cheering. The Takeuma pressed a button, and the curtains closed. Tenten couldn't see outside. Tenten started feeling weird, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

When Tenten finally woke up, she was in a very comfy bed, she had new bandages on, and she smelt food, she looked to her left, there were two little girls asleep next to her, Tenten felt something moving around her feet, and noticed a boy curled up into a ball. Tenten looked at the two little girls again, and then looked at the table… _BINGO! _There was the food.

"Hey!" Tenten started shacking the two little girls from side to side. One of them opened her eyes, and screamed. That woke the other little girl, and the boy who fell off of the bed, the door slammed open, and in came many people. Old men and women, young people, and people of many ages who cares.

The little girls ran towards an old lady, and hid behind her, the boy sat up, rubbing his head.

An elderly man came, and looked at Tenten with a frown then a smile.

"We are glad to see that you have finally awoken, we thought that you wouldn't wake" Tenten looked at him questioningly "You've been asleep for four days straight" Tenten's eyes widened, guess she finally got the sleep that she had been deprived off.

The people glared at Tenten, and walked away, leaving the lady and the two girls, the little boy and the old man. Tenten guessed that by now they knew everything.

These were the only people that treated her kindly, everyone else ignored her. Tenten didn't want to make any friends, I mean come on, and there was a family that was going to kill her once her wounds healed. How could she make friends?

But Tenten did make friends, that little boy. His name was Kaiyamuro, but Kai for short, and he insisted she called him Kai-kun. His two little sisters Suzumi and Ayame were a little scared of her, but every now and then played with Tenten. About a week after she got there, Tenten meat a very angry boy, about two years older than herself, and his sister. Tenten was a little surprised when she found out that they were the younger siblings of the Ninja that the Konoha ANBU killed. They were the one's there were going to avenge their dead brother.

And they hated Tenten, and it showed.

Tenten fought to protect them, the village. The siblings had yelled at her, they thought that she was doing that so that they wouldn't kill her, giving her mercy for saving them. Tenten simply stated that while she was alive, she could still do what she was meant to do, and that was protect others. Even if they were going to kill her.

Tenten's wounds slowly but surely started to heal, and then only one wound was left, her back, and that one opened every now and then.

"Tenten, the Takeuma wishes to see you" Kai-kun said coming into her room. Tenten nodded, and walked to the door, Kai-kun on her heels. After putting their shoes on, they walked into the streets, people were always staring at her, Tenten couldn't get used to that.

Tenten got to the Takeuma's office, and bowed when she was let in. Tenten was standing before a desk, with the Takeuma seated at the other side.

"Listen Tenten" the Takeuma picked up a peace of paper "You're village is going to a battle with the village of Sound, and they have asked for back-up from us, since we are still allies" he looked at her "I know that you are fast, and I want you to be our spy, you have been immobile for quit some time, so today and tomorrow should, hopefully, be enough time for you to get your skill back" then he turned around "If you are going to be alive, then might as well make you useful"

Tenten bowed, and walked away. At the bottom she meat up with one man in an ANBU mask.

"I will be helping you, here" he handed her a bag "Change into them, and we shall start our training" Tenten nodded, took the bag, and went towards the bathroom, she changed into the fighting cloths he gave her. Tenten everyday whore her Hitai-Ate headband, and never took it off. She tied her hair in two buns on either side of her head.

Walking out, the man nodded, Tenten had put her cloth in the bag. "Just leave it there, somebody will come and pick it up, now let us go" he walked out through the door, and Tenten followed suit.

They disappeared into the forest.

**IN KONOHA **

"Listen up, we have back-up from Sunagakure and the Snow village" Tsunade said, she saw that they all looked up. They were in a meeting in a forest, every Chunin, and Jonin were there. And every one of our heroes.

They have made us a camp site, and we will be leaving tonight. Orochimaru has many allies, and we do not know who they are yet, so be on the watch" Tsunade turned her head to a certain group of people. "Maito Gai, Rock Lee, and Hyuga Neji, I will have you three expelled from this mission if word comes to me that you went to the village, understood?" they nodded.

"Nobody is permitted to go to the village, only me, not even any ANBU. Now get to your stations, and get ready to part" with that Tsunade walked away, everyone with their head bowed to her retreating form.

Sakura had informed them about her mission, and now it was up to her that the body got to the camp site without any harm. They knew Tenten was still alive, and that is why Tsunade warned them.

**IN THE FOREST OF THE SNOW VILLAGE **

Tenten was training vigorously; it had been a while since she trained like this. The ANBU was taking her to the point where she could no longer go, but she still wasn't going to get there. Training all of those years with Neji did do her some good.

"I did not expect you to be this good, now I will have to give you everything I've got" Said the ANBU

Tenten smirked, she had no weapon, and she was fighting Taijutsu "Bring it on!"

**TO THE MARCHING KONOHA NINJAS **

They had been walking for hours and a day, having so many people, things moved slowly. Until finally they left the safely of the forest of their country. Right at the border line, was a ranch. An old man came out.

"Do you need horses?" the old man asked Tsunade bowing.

"Actually yes, I would like to buy one" the old man smiled.

"For such a beautiful woman as you, I have the most perfect horse madam Hokage" he said, he whistled, and saw a three girls walking out of the house.

"Bring me the big white one" the girls nodded and ran towards the back. The old man turned to Tsunade.

"This horse is very fast and strong. I think it will be to your liking" he said.

"Pappa!" everybody looked, and saw one girl with the rains in her hand, and the other two on the horses back. The horse, a magnificent white horse. The girls got off, and their father took the rains and brought it to Tsunade.

"What do you think Madam Hokage?"

Tsunade pet the horse. Lee decided he wanted to make sure the horse didn't have any diseases or injuries; he started inspecting it, and saw something weird on the back neck of the horse. He looked at the eldest daughter, the one that hadn't been on the horse.

"What is this?" Everybody looked.

"Oh my, it's blood" the girl put a hand to her face, she brought out a handkerchief and a water bottle, got the handkerchief wet, and started scrubbing the blood of, and without thinking the girl said.

"Poor horse, it still has blood of that Kunoichi"

"You mean the one that came with all of those ninja and the Takeuma of the Snow?" asked the youngest one. Everybody that was there immediately looked at them.

"What?" Gai, Lee, Neji, Kakashi and his team, Kurenai and her team, Asuma and his team, and Tsunade and Shizune all said at the same time. The old man and his daughter didn't expect that.

"Did this Kunoichi have brown heir tied up into to buns on the side of her head, a pink Chinese blouse, and brown eyes?" Lee asked the girls fiercely.

At first the girls were a little scared, but as they thought about it.

"Yeah, that's exactly her description, the poor thing! She was bleeding everywhere, and she had a most nasty gash on her back! It took us two hours to clean her wounds properly and put bandages" said the eldest again.

"What happened to her?" Neji asked taking one step forward.

The middle one spoke this time "She said that ninja attacked them, and she was defending the Takeuma, earning her all of those wounds, said it was an unfair battle, six against one, but she had been able to fight"

"They left the very same day they came" said the old man. "But now down to business, Madam Hokage, are you going to take the horse?"

"Yes" Tsunade gave the old man her purse, it had enough money. The girls ran towards the side house, and brought out the sattle.

**WITH TENTEN AND THE ANBU DUDE. **

"You are doing well, let us eat, and we shall continue" the ANBU said, Tenten nodded, just then it started to rain. Looked up, eyes closed, and arms out on her side. The rain felt nice after a full morning of training.

"Damn the rain feels good" Tenten couldn't help herself, she had to say that, she looked forward when she heard the ANBU chuckle.

"Indeed, but now lets eat, we can't have you fainting"

Tenten nodded in understanding, and followed the man back towards the village.

**TBC… **

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

You know, we've been reading and re-reading and we can't seem to find these errors, we've fixed Chap 1&2 and still we got a review saying we had some errors. So this is what we are planning... **DOES ANYONE WANT TO BE OUR** **EDITOR**? Yes they will get the privilega of seeing first to next chaps of **THIS STORY ONLE**, but that should be good enough.

What you **WILL** need: You have to be exceptionally good in grammatical problems. An A+ student would be nice.

Now answering Reviews!

**BlooVeggiStix**: _"We're_" really glad that you like it, and in this story,and in the Snow, yeah one life equals another!.

**taping the stars**: Wow, is our story really carried out THAT well? We areflattered! And yes, we are VERY HAPPY that you cried! THANKS!

**Kiyoshi-chan: **K.C. no need to worry,is ur review that made us re-read both chaps, but re-readingis something that we trully suck at! And we detest doing it. But it was thanks2 ur review! P.S. In ur second review... you say "Cloud Takeuma" we're sorry, but we don't understand...

**Panda Tenten**:HeyPaTen-Chan!We are supper happy that u find OUR story amazing! And don't call us that! San is for old people, and last we checked, we ARE pritty young!

**MightyMongoose: **SUPER COOL NAME DUDE! or DUDET! And not to worry, YOU WILL CRY! AND WE MEAN CRY CRY! Not to worry, we were in no way offended by ur review! So no worries there! And we think it TOTALLY cool that our summery pulled u in! We had been thinkingwhat to put therefor a while! AND WE HOPE U 2 HAVE A GOOD SUMMER! P.S. actually, our summer is great! because we've been writing, no school, no distractions! and with Never Dare Ur Ex you know what getting 36 reviews in two weeks flat was just great!

**LISTEN EVERYONE, THIS IS A PROMISE! ALL OF OUR STORIES _WILL _WILL BE FINISHED BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS! **

**Kratos Wilder: **EVERYONE! give a big hand to the one who was first able to answer the question!yes it comes from Pirates of the Carebean! this Chapter is for you! As we are sure that the name already told u so!

**simple charm: **We're glad that you like this story! O Ya know, ifwe had known that,we might have done so, but we had been told that Yuki means Moon, not snow, EVEN CCS TELLS US THAT! BUT THEN WHOS RIGHT! WE'RE SOOOOO CONFUSED! Anyways, keep reading and reviewing!

**twighlight16: **DON'T WORRY, WE MIGHT TAKE UR WISH INTO CONSIDERATION!

**Ruler of Destiny: **Almost... amlost! Thinks Thats good! BTW are u aware that Neji idolises or hates u! its a very interesting world we live in ne? R&R

**yoyokagirinaku**: We dared a friend to say ur name four times! and that person ACTUALLY hurt itself! Youhave an awsome name! 1010 is also our fave! YAY! start sqealing and acting like girls_ 'how stupid of _us' And it ONLYALMOST made you cry too! YOU PPL NOW A DAYS ARE COLD!

**xx.faith**: yes it is sad... and we intend to keep it that way! SO IF THERE IS ANY1 WHO DOES NOT LIKE SAD, DON'T READ! thanks for ur review!

**x-laydee-t-chan-x**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MAN! We're REALLY sorry, but it was soo hard to figure out what u wrote! even our mom joined in 2 c if she could figure it out! That was the greatest 7 minutes of our lives! THANKS WE LOVED UR REVIEW! AND DON'T CHANGE!

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWD AND WILL REVIEW IN THE FUTURE! WE LOVE YOU ALL! AND NO WE ARE NOT GAY NOR LASBIAN! **


	4. When Souls Meet Again

**His Death and the Blood to be rePaid **

**By: Cliff Hanger the Avenger and Pluki-Kun the Takeuma **

**Chapter#4 **

**When Souls Meet Again **

**

* * *

**

It had been two weeks, two miserable weeks for Neji, Lee and their teacher Gai. There had been many arguments since they had gotten to the camp site. They secretly wanted to go to the Snow village, find Tenten, and take her away, but then that would mean war. That was something nobody wanted.

The next week they were relocated to a mountain over looking many things, including the Snow Village. Many people from the village came to bring clothes and food. Gai and his two man cell became sort-of friends with a little boy and his two sisters. Their names were Kai-Kun, Suzumi-Chan and Ayame-Chan. They immediately took a liking to them. To Neji, it seemed like they knew him, and he had no clue how or why that was possible.

Finally, after two weeks of deaths and battles, Neji, Lee, and Gai received serious injuries that needed attending.The only person who could treat them was Sakura, and she was down at the camp. Neji didn't speak much, though more than usual.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata had fallen in love with the three children that came with them. Now that there were girls going googoo daadaa over them, they spilled many words that, they were positive, they were not supposed to spill.

They had just asked the kids about their family, and the kids asked about their families. They asked about the village, and the youngest sister Ayame answered that it was 'gloomy because of Tenten.'

"What!" they all said together.

The children had been talking to girls, but the others, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankorou, Temari (who had joined two days before) Iruka, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and Tsunade-Sama, had heard. The three kids were scared. They knew they had said something they weren't supposed to.

"Don't mind them" Sakura said trying to calm the children down.

"You know Tenten?" Hinata asked, kneeling to be eye to eye with the eldest boy, Kai-Kun.

The three snow siblings looked down ashamed for saying that. But Kai-Kun spoke.

"Yes, our grandmother is the lady taking care of her injuries"

"H-how is Tenten?" Gai asked, rushing towards them, Lee and Neji right behind him. The kids ran behind Sakura, Ino and Hinata, but looked over the girls shoulders, Suzumi-Chan answered.

"Last we knew all that was missing to heal was her back" then she hid behind Ino.

"So… it hasn't… happened…yet?" Lee asked.

"No." Kai-Kun said, now standing in front of Hinata.

"Is that why you seemed to know who we were?" Neji asked.

"Yes, Tenten told us all about you, and you and you" Kai-Kun said first pointing towards Neji, then Lee and then Gai. "We heard that you had been put on the mountain, so we asked if we could go too, and they said as long as we didn't get in the way and as long as we helped those that asked. You Gais were easy to spot."

The three nodded.

"Tomorrow were leaving" Kai-Kun looked, regret in his voice "I don't want to be there…" he couldn't finish his statement as tears came swelling down his small, chubby face. They knew what he meant to say.

"I-I'll come h-here!"

Now they knew, the day when they see Kai-Kun running towards them in tears, it meant that it was most likely starting, just running off when he finds out that her back is healed.

Hinata hugged Kai-Kun. But that moment was short lived, as they heard explosions dangerously close.

"Every body gets to your battle stations now!" Tsunade-Sama cried standing up, and making sure everyone heard her. They were being attacked by Sound.

Hinata picked up Kai-Kun and his sisters and ran towards shelter. After she was able to get them to a safe place, she was about to run when Kai-Kun grabbed her sweater. Hinata spun around looking at him in the eyes.

"Where the mountain begins to rise, follow the path of the explosions, and your heart will be at peace." Kai-Kun said, then let go. It all registered in her mind, but she had to run off as she heard Sakura calling her. His words disturbed her.

_Where the mountain begins to rise, follow the path of the explosions, and your heart will be at peace_

What did that mean?

"The explosions started around the bottom of the mountain, lets go and check it out" Ino said.

_Where the mountain begins to rise_

The bottom of the mountain! Hinata ran faster. Once they arrived they saw many holes from explosions, but they saw an area that roughly formed a path.

_Follow path of the explosions _

"Come on! There's something over there that Kai-Kun wants us to find!"

"What?" Ino and Sakura asked at the same time, but Hinata had already started running to the pathway of destruction.

Then it ended. The forest was all together, no explosion.

Hinata looked from side to side.

"Hinata, what are you talking about-"

"When the explosions started, and I was about to leave Kai-Kun, Suzumi-Chan and Ayame-Chan in a safe place," She turned around to face them "Kai-Kun grabbed my arm and said 'Where the mountain begins to rise, follow the path of the explosions, and your heart will be at peace.'"

Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other, and in less than 20 seconds, they put the pieces of the puzzle together and started helping Hinata look around. Suddenly Ino shrieked. When Hinata and Sakura looked… sure it was a surprise, but they didn't want their hearts to be at peace, by dying thanks to a bomb that was about to go off.

The bomb started glowing. IT WAS GONNA BLOW!

Before the three Kunoichi knew what was happening, they were being grabbed by the back of their collar. When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw that she was flying away from the bomb, seconds later, it exploded. All three instinctively covered their faces with their arms.

Their savior was still carrying them to a safe area. They landed on the mountain side.

"Are you three okay?" A female voice asked.

Hinata, Sakura and Ino were on the floor, still covering their faces, trying to collect themselves. They thankfully looked up at their savior.

**WITH NARUTO AND THE GANG **

**"**Did you hear that explosion?" Naruto asked. It was a big enough to make the ground tremble. Somebody would have remarked that they all had ears, but you couldn't really do that when suddenly out of nowhere Ninja from Sound pop up to attack.

It was a fight to the death. But, like in any good story, the good Gais come out winning, and so the ninja from Sound were soundlessly dead within 10 minutes of their arrival.

"We should check that explosion out." Shikamaru said. They all nodded and started off to their destination. On their way, they encountered many fights, helping other fellow Snow and Leaf ninja as they passed.

When they got to the explosion site, all that was left was a crater.

"I hope nobody was here." Lee said. Akamaru started sniffing the place out, Kiba right next to him. A swarm of bugs flew around as Shino stood still.

Then, out of nowhere, they heard three female screams. They recognized the voices as Sakura, Hinata, and Ino.

Panicking, they started jumping as fast as they could to the side of the mountain. Half way there they met up with Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Tsunade-Sama, who had also come to investigate.

They sensed four people around the corner. They couldn't tell who the fourth person was, but the girls were definitely there.

As they all turned the corner they saw something they thought they would never see…

"W-what!" they all remarked. The girls turned around to face the new-comers.

"Can you believe it?" Sakura had a smile on her face.

**A FEW SECONDS BEFORE THEY SCREAMED. **

The three Kunoichi looked up at their savior, and saw the cool expression she had on.

They let out a scream that would make anyone deaf. Their screams made a panicked look come to the face of their savior.

And out of nowhere, the three kunoichi jumped, and none other than Tenten. Tenten had a small smile on her face, she hadn't expected to see them. She figured that Kai-Kun was able to give them her message.

"W-What?" the three girls turned around and saw their friends, all with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"Can you believe it?" Sakura asked.

Before them all, stood Tenten, not one single scratch on her. They could tell that her chakra had become stronger, which confused them. If they wanted her dead, why did they let her train?

"T-Tenten?" Lee chocked out, he looked like he was about to cry, then again, so did many people here. Tenten stared at them. She had a sad expression on her face, and then changed it to a happy smile.

"I get it" Hinata said, letting go of Tenten, Sakura and Ino did the same. They all looked at her "You knew about this attack, and you gave Kai-Kun the message to give to us." Hinata had figured it out.

"Everything happened in order" Sakura said, she had a disbelieving look on her face. The new-comers decided to crowd around, and figure out what was going on.

"What message?" Shikamaru asked

"Where the mountain begins to rise" started Hinata

"Follow the path of the explosions" Ino continued

"And your heart will be at peace" Sakura finished. "And here we thought that our hearts were going to be at peace with that explosion."

Tenten smiled apologetically at them. "I'm sorry. I guess it was good luck I was here waiting."

They had so many questions, but then they got intruders. Two ninjas from Snow, one male, one female, and they didn't look to happy. They pushed the three Kunoichi away from Tenten, and the female ninja grabbed her arm roughly.

"What do you think you are doing?" she spat at Tenten, who had closed her eyes tight.

"Trying to run away are we?" the Gai asked, grabbing Tenten by the shoulder and shaking her back and forth "Well are we!"

"Leave her alone!" Lee jumped up, but then another ninja came, and blocked his kick. He was also from Snow. They could tell that he was ANBU. His uniform was similar to the traditional ones in Konoha, but it was the mask that gave him away. When Lee landed, the ninja made no moves to attack.

"Please stop" he begged Lee. Gai had to grab Lee by the arm.

"Calm down Lee."

The ninja bowed to Gai, and turned to the two ninjas holding Tenten.

"Release her at once. She has come her with my authorization." It wasn't a request and the two others let Tenten go, scared of him. "We will not lay another hand on Tenten, understood?" the two nodded.

The man turned around to the others. "Who is in charge?" he asked, no demanding, in his voice. Tsunade-Sama stepped forward. The man bowed, clearly knowing who she was, and handed her a scroll.

"In there you will find something that might help with your battle with sound." he said. Tsunade took the scroll, bowed, and thanked him. The man disappeared.

"You got lucky" the girl glared at Tenten. Tenten glared back. "The day my back heals, you will get revenge for you're deceased brother by taking my life away from me slowly." Tenten spat back with venom in her voice.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Neji and Lee all gasped. Hinata, Ino and Sakura put their hands to their mouths, and their teachers just stared.

"True that." said the boy, and with that, they disappeared. Tenten stopped frowning, sighed, and looked at her friends with saddened eyes.

"They are the younger brother and sister of the ninja that was killed. When my back heals, they will be dressed as ANBU, and kill me…"

"Tenten" Neji said softly. He was numb… he had been numb for over two weeks, but now hearing this, he felt like he was breaking into a billion pieces. It wasn't real at first. Watching her walk away seemed like a bad dream. But to hear those words come from her lips made him realize how hopeless the situation was. She was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it. She was going to die for her country and he could only watch. She had accepted her fate and he, who believed in fate unquestionably, could only curse it with all his being. (THIS WAS DONE BY OUR GREAT EDITOR ROD-Sama!)

"I have to go." Tenten said simply "It was wonderful seeing you all again." She tried her best to hide the sad look in her eyes, and give her friends, her old teammates, and her old teacher a smile.

She couldn't take much more of this. It hurt so badly seeing them again, but it put her heart at peace, and she noted that many of them, even with saddened faces, looked as if something heavy had just left their shoulders.

And without saying anything else, she disappeared.

'THUMP'

'THUMP' they all looked, and saw that both Neji and Lee were knocked out cold on the floor. They were rushed back to the camp site. Neither had slept and, filled with worry, they hadn't eaten well. So now when they got to see her… alive… for the last time, it really did bring their hearts at peace. And they fell unconscious. Later that day, a nice old lady came and picked up Kai-Kun, Suzumi-Chan and Ayame-Chan, and took them back to the village.

They were knocked out for three whole days. And no battles had started since the last bombarding. Really, what was Orochimaru thinking? Who knows?

**IN THE SNOW VILLAGE THREE DAYS AFTER THE BOMBING… **

Tenten woke up, slowly stretch, and suddenly she realized something, as she stretched sitting up, her back did not hurt… _oh no! _

_

* * *

_

**AUTHORS NOTES! **

What do you think! JK! THERE'S A LITTLE MORE!

* * *

Tenten got out of bed, and walked in front of a mirror, and pulling down the top of her hakama, turned around to look at her back. Her face had total horror written all over it. Her back was fully healed.

And then suddenly and without warning, the door opened, revealing the old lady, her husband, and another lady, Tenten realized was the mother of the ninja that died in Konoha. They all looked shocked to see her back, clean, with no ugly lines of red. Her back was healed.

The lady smiled, and ran off.

Tenten pulled her hakama back up, and they heard the lady screaming.

"Her back is healed, her back is healed, and tonight we will have our revenge my son! Tonight you will finally be put to peace!" and she kept repeating that.

"I'm sorry" the old man said, saddened, and walked away. The lady helped Tenten take a bath. After her bath, Tenten put on a new white hakama, and walked into her room, on her bed she saw a beautiful Chinese dress, her Hitai-Ate cleaned, and her scrolls all on the bed.

"Today is the day I die" It finally sunk in, but she allowed no tears to come out.

**TBC… **

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

Ok yeah, that's the end!


	5. A Short Surprise

**His Death and the Blood to be rePaid**

**By: Cliff Hanger the prankster and Pluki-Kun the joker **

**Chapter#5 **

**A Short Surprise **

**

* * *

**

"Today is the day I die" Tenten said to herself. _'No I'm not' _Tenten put on her cloths, grabbed her weapons, and walked out through the doors.

She was not going to let herself die. She was too young and beautiful. She activated her weapons, added chakra to her feet, and started to run at the speed of light, or as fast as that can take you, and did her special move Rising Twin Dragons on every person she saw, or that was stupid enough to get in her way.

Many ninja tried to stop her, but Tenten was WAY to strong. You do not train with Neji every day of your genin life, and get nothing out of it! Tenten killed everyone that got in her way, including the old man.

Some anbu of the village came and started attacking Tenten, who started attacking back. She got many injuries, but she was going to run away no matter what. Who cares about the war! Konoha was WAY, WAY bigger than his country! With some psycho old man that called himself 'Takeuma' when that title was only meant for the leader of Konoha. Stupid moronic people. **KONOHA COULD TAKE THEM DOWN NO PROBLEM! **

Tenten got many cuts and slashes all over her body, neck, legs… well like we said, all over her body. Tenten ran and ran as fast as she could, she had to get to the camp, and before she knew it, she was standing at the entrance.

"Damn, this place was closer than I thought!" Tenten said out loud. She heard the foot-steps of the people running behind her, and she quickly jumped over the camp fence, and proceeded to look for her friends and the love of her life!

It did not take long for Tenten to find them; they were sitting in a circle around a fire, some of them eating shmors (CH&P-Kun: If you know what we mean, do not correct us!)

"Tenten what are you doing here!" Most of them practically said.

"I ran away" Tenten looked at each of them. "I could not let myself die. Not when I am so young, healthy and beautiful. And not to mention, I had to tell the man I love, my true feelings!"

Neji's heart started to flutter.

And before anyone knew it, Tenten ran towards Sasuke, and smacked her face onto his, kissing him, and to everybody's surprise, and to others horror, Sasuke started kissing her, passionately, back. After twenty seconds of slobbering over each other, Tenten pulled away.

"Not bad Sasuke" Tenten smiled "Just as good as that one time at Ichiraku" (CH&P-Kun: NEVER! Dare you're: Ex-Girlfriend To Do Anything!)

Neji had never felt so betrayed in his life, his heart broke. He heard many people shouting, they were looking for Tenten.

And a few seconds later, everybody was screaming and gasping in horror.

Neji killed Tenten for the Snow Village. And while he was at it, he killed Sasuke, they both died in each others arms, which pissed Neji off even more, and he cut Sasuke's arms, even though he was already dead. Tenten's body rolled over. As the ninja's from Snow came, and saw Tenten's dead body.

"Oh man! White eyes beat us to it. You son of a bitch!" one said, with a heavy accent, he sounded like Fez from That '70's show.

"Fuck off" Neji said, sounding rather cool and collected.

"I SAID GOODBYE!" and they walked away.

"Neji why did you kill Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"She pissed me off; kissing that bastard Sasuke again" Neji spat at Sasuke's dead body "I should have killed him a long time ago! Besides it is not like I would have been able to end up with Tenten, so I'm just going to have a fling with every girl in the Naruto Series, and once I'm done, might as well try out what the fuzz is about with the gays"

OO

OO

Oo

oO

o0

"Ohhh sexy!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. They ran at Neji, and started Kissing him

**TBC… **

**

* * *

**

Authors Notes:

**THIS IS JUST A JOKE! SO MANY PPL GOT EXITED AND ANXIUS ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WE JUST HAD TO DO THIS! PLEASE WE BEG ALL OF YOU TO PLEAE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE AND PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR THIS! **

**AND BESIDES, WE JUST HAD TO END IT THERE, BEFORE YOU GUYS GOT A HEART ATTACK! **

DAMN, YOUR GUYSES FACES ARE GONT TO BE PRICE-LESS! wish you guys could take pics and send it to us!


	6. After Her Death

**His Death and the Blood to be rePaid.**

**By: Two people that the reviewers are going to want to kill.**

**chapter#6**

**After Her Death.**

"Her body has been clensed and she has been put in some old traditional Chinese clothings" the Takeuma said to Tsunade-Sama has they had been invited. Kai-kun, Suzumi-Chan and Ayame-Chan were walking with Sakura, Ino and Hinata. Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou,Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Shizune were all behind Tsunade.

"Her body will be brought out shortly to you" with that, he walked away. Not looking back.

**10 hours later...**

Only a few number of people were coming in their direction. With a cart, that had flowers... all types of flowers. Big and Small. With many different colors as well. As they slowly made their way towards the Ninja of Leaf. Kai-Kun and his sisters ran towards the people to see if that was Tenten in the cart. Only Kai-kun could see. And he started crying when he was on tip-toe, and was able to see who it was.

Tsunade looked down. Everybody else followed a suit. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were crying. Naruto wraped his arms around Hinata. Ino ran towards Shikamaru. But he was hugging Temari. Gaara grabed Ino by the waist, and held her close. And Sakura found herself in the arms of Lee.

The cart was right in front of them now. And they saw her body, she looked beautiful.

Neji walked up to the cart. And to everybodies surprise and shocks of horror. Neji started slapping Tenten.

"Damn it! Wake up,I know your awake! YOU BITCH GET THE FUCK UP!" now he was beating the crap out of her. Everybody had to restrain him, Neji looked like a totall phsyco. His eyes were Byakugan all the way.

"Neji stop! This will not get you anywhere! Tenten is dead meat now! And there is and was nothing you could have ever done to save her you weak bastard!" Naruto said.

And in one swift movment. Naruto captourd Neji's lips with his own, and they both shared a passionate kiss together. Naruto brushed his fingers through Neji's long silky black hair. Turning the girls TOTALLY on.

AFTER Tenten was brutally murdered by those two ass-holes. She had to go to the altimate tes. LIMBO!

"Tenten, if you wish to go to heaven, like your name says, you must do something for me" A man dressed in white said.

"Are you god?" Tenten looked at him with not trust. Then she looked down at what she was wearing. "And what the fuck am I wearing?"

"Your dead woman! And thats what dead meats like you have to wear. Unless you want to go to hell, and wear all black, leather and look like your a cast member from the Matrix" the man said matter of factly.

"What does one have to do to end up in hell?" she asked curiously.

"Break one of our laws"

"Like?"

"Being a whore. Disobaying the law. Eating out of the sacred golden tree. There are many things- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Tenten had run towards the golden tree, and was now eating a golden banana. And ate it all up. She glanced at the man that was staring at her furiously. _'he said being a whore huh? Okey!' _Tenten walked up to him, got on her knees, and pulled up his little white dress.

THATS THE END! JAJAJAJAJA THATS HOW IT ENDS IN THE STORY!

NA JUST KIDDING.

Cliff Hanger pulls out a kitchen knife. Sites down Japanese dinner style.And stabs the knife in his stomach. Moving it from side to side, and pulling out whatever he can. "This feels rather good" then he drops dead.

"I'm pritty much like a Pheonix. I can't die. My ashes will just make me be reborn" Pluki-Kun says to nobody in particular.

BTW! THE REAL CHAPTER5/6 IS ALREADY BEING WRITTEN! ACTUALLY, its alrady mainly done, but we just have to add a few touches, to make it more dramatic and sad! You guys have waited this long, and we do NOT want the chapter you have been waiting for to not be a TOTAL succes! So in a few days, the real chapter 5/6 shall be updated! I promise you guys this okey!

AND THAT IS NOT A LIE!

AND YOU **WILL **CRY!

BUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!


	7. Not the last chap

Hey guys!! How have you all been doing recently?!?!?! WE ARE SO SORRY that we have not updating anything... and franckly we have bad news for all our fans... Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun have lost COMPLETE interesting in writing stories, especially Naruto ones! which really sucks!!

We'll be honest with you guys.

When we began to write, we didn't have a social life, an so about a few months ago, we were forced to go to a hang out place, and we'v met loads of people! One of us is even dating now!!!! And we have social activities that is completely taking our minds off of Naruto... even though one of the activities is an acon (Anime Convention) which is ironic.

But we trully are sorry!!!!!!! **AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

We won't delete any stories, in fact we are thinking of, (MAYBE) giving them to other authors who are willing to finish them for us! All you have to do is send us an email: an tell us if you are willing to finish one of our stories.

We really are sorry, and we are not sure if that spark to write Naruto stories will come back, because it sure didn't come back to us when we were another author and writing about Rurouni Kenshin.

**SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
